


"how much sleep did you get while you were there?"

by CAWS5749



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 10:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAWS5749/pseuds/CAWS5749
Summary: short fluff. you return home from a mission in the middle of the night.





	"how much sleep did you get while you were there?"

Normally, it’s Natasha who’s sneaking back into bed, being careful not to wake you up after she returns from a mission. Sometimes, though, it’s you. The problem is that you are a much deeper sleeper than Nat, so when you are trying to creep into bed without waking her, you usually don’t succeed. 

You were exhausted after this mission. It wasn’t that it was too difficult, but it was long. You had been gone two weeks, and you definitely needed a good night’s sleep. It was already 2AM, which meant that your girlfriend would be sleeping. You opened and slipped through the door as quietly as possible, and managed to close it without having Nat jolt up from the bed. You quietly undressed and made your way over to your side of the bed. You slipped under the covers and thought you actually managed to not wake Natasha up. You scooted closer to your girlfriend and smiled contentedly when you inhaled her scent. She moved it seemed unconsciously back towards your body, making you smile again. You were almost asleep when you heard a soft chuckle and felt Nat move again more towards you. A second later, she scooted another inch closer followed by another soft chuckle. 

“Nnnaaatttt,” you whined, leading her to erupt in laughter this time. “Sssttooopppppp,” you whined, slightly irritated with yourself for waking her. She turned around and pressed her lips to yours, silencing your whines. She deepened the kiss, and you felt yourself slipping away to her will, until you yawned. She huffed, before humming, a pensive look on her face. 

“How was the mission?” she asked. 

“Good,” you replied, followed by another yawn. 

“How much sleep did you get while you were there?” she questioned, with a slight concerned tone. You shrugged at that, not even wanting to get into that. You didn’t want Nat to worry about something that could be easily fixed when you weren’t working. She opened her mouth to probe you further, but you snuggled up closer to her, tucking your head under her chin. She sighed, planting her lips to the top of your head for a moment, rubbing circles on your back. She lay there contentedly, listening to your breathing as you quickly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
